


Black As A Raven (Shine Like Gold)

by TooManyEggs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: A character study into the art that is Lexa Kom Triku's face paint.
Kudos: 1





	Black As A Raven (Shine Like Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on the bus, stream of consciousness, in ten min.

Her face paint is her armour.

It conceals her, keeps her brow straight and steady as a leader should do themselves. She always has been  _ weak. Emotional.  _

Focus into her eyes, the blue that is not so rare anymore. There are stories of the past, of people loved only for their  _ ocean eyes _ . If her ocean is surrounded by a black sea, then that is what she must be. She must take care of her people. 

Death follows her, but this is the one constant. 

Every morning, hands dipped in muddy charcoal. Eyes closed, palms sweeped up to her hairline, fingers dragged down cheeks. 

A frantic pantomime of crying, because while her blood may be black, her tears are not. 

Every meeting with the Sky People, it enters on her face. 

On a horse, into their small place of safety. And she does call it safety, the walls a thick metal like Ton D.C. is not, bound together by ropes made from tree bark. They have done well, but she cannot show that to them. 

She can not show her pride, because while her people might be frightened she is not. While her people hate these intruders who have taken over a small bit of their land, she knows that they are what they are. 

They are people, same as them. They bleed the same, cry the same, shit the same. 

They are all people. Even her. But she is not allowed to be.

She is Commander of the Twelve Clans, Warrior of All, Lexa Kom Trikru. 

She is not human. She is an enigma. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated.


End file.
